Escape
Escape is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Prison Break event. The player has found a letter from Scout. He is pleading to whoever reads the letter to rescue him from a prison in a Legion fortress where he was detained for something he did not do. Fight Info This mode consists of 6 stages. Advancing to the next stage increases the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they are given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 6 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players face prisoners and guards wielding various weapons. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the prisoners before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Stage 1 *Name: Scout's Cellmate *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: None *''Rules:'' **''Hand-to-Hand (Unarmed Fight) (Both Regular and Grand)'' **''Invincible (Opponent can be only damaged while stunned)'' Stages 2-4 Scout tells the player that this prison is a fighting pit, and they must fight with other prisoners to get out. *Name: Gladiator *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapons: **Four-sided Blade (Stage 2) **Fisherman's Dadao (Stage 3) **Common Staff (Stage 4) * Ranged Weapon: ** Heralds' Standart (Kunai) (Stage 2) ** Banded Boomerangs (Boomerangs) (Stage 3) ** Rigid Boomerangs (Boomerangs) (Stage 4) *Shadow Abilities: **Tornado (Stage 2 and 4) **Loop (Stage 3) **Shift (Stage 2-4) **Bolt (Stage 2) **Cloud (Stage 3 and 4) *''Rules:'' **''Infection (Passing bleeding effect, Stage 2)'' **''Competition (Score victory, Stage 3)'' **''Vampire (Enemy restores health with hits, Stage 4)'' Stage 5 The fighting pit system is the idea of jail keeper. He and his guards are participating in the fights as well. *Name: Prison Guard *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Crude Sword (One-handed Sword) *Ranged Weapon: Iron Crosses (Throwing Knives) *''Rule: Eclipse (Fight in the dark)'' *Shadow Abilities: **Lunge **Concussion Stage 6 Jail Keeper is fought as the boss. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Jail Keeper *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Nightbanes (Axes) *Armor: Commandant *Helm: Determination Point *Ranged Weapon: Scarlet Blades (Throwing Knives) Moves *'Chop Till Drop ' A sequence of 3 (+2) attacks with Axes. *'Stranglehold ' A strong grapple sequence, consisting of 1 (+2) attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Hack ' Throws both axes directly forwards, spinning vertically into the player's gut before returning to him. *'Spikes ' Grows out sharp spikes from the armor, damaging the player if they are close. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a Shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player, which curves forward and forces the player forward if hit. *'Bonds ' Charges up and throws a knife that snares the player with shadow chains for 4 seconds upon hit. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Jail Keeper's Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Jail Keeper's Set consists of four items of Epic rarity. *Nightbanes (Axes) *Commandant (Armor) *Determination Point (Helm) *Scarlet Blades (Throwing Knives) The marathon points will not be not reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-6 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-42 points for winning a fight in Grand. Trivia *The Jail Keeper can taunt the player by saying several things like, "I'm the winner here!" or "Wanna dig your way out?". **One of his line, "Tis but a scratch!", is a reference to Monty Python. Gallery escape (1).jpg escape (2).jpg escape (3).jpg escape (4).jpg escape (5).jpg escape (6).jpg escape (7).jpg escape (8).jpg escape (9).jpg escape (10).jpg escape (11).jpg escape (12).jpg escape (13).jpg escape (14).jpg escape (15).jpg escape (16).jpg escape (17).jpg escape (18).jpg escape (19).jpg escape (20).jpg escape (21).jpg escape (22).jpg escape (23).jpg escape (32).jpg|If player loses escape (24).jpg|If player wins escape (25).jpg escape (26).jpg escape (27).jpg escape (28).jpg escape (33).jpg escape (34).jpg escape (29).jpg escape (30).jpg|Jail Keeper's set Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion